The Paradox
*This Page is under construction, and will be missing many key elements for some time, please do not add this article as a stub* Guild Information The Paradox is open for level 10 and up. We are currently about maxed. We are the leading center of Role play, and we are the most powerful Royalty guild. We control more power in Europe than any other force does. All Hail his majesty, Sir Carlos Clemente. " Pearson Wright playing ' The Nobodies ', guild royalty song on acoustic, electric guitar. " -thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right History The Paradox was founded on April 2nd 1744. This Guild was originally designed to be the royalty for Spain, but has now become a Huge vast empire open for all Nations within The Paradoxian Realm. Sir Carlos Clemente founded the Guild. It is currently on Leaderboards, and Game-wize on Abassa is rated in the top 3 most powerful guilds. ' Navy '''The Paradoxian State Navy has won Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 11.03.47 PM.png|The Paradoxian Army front Flank! Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 11.03.43 PM.png|Behind The Front Flank lies 2 other Flanks, 10 men at each Flank! Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 11.03.35 PM.png|The Paradoxian Front Flank! Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 10.31.50 PM.png|The Paradoxian Navy! Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 10.32.11 PM.png|The Paradoxian Navy! Sir Carlos Clemmente Pic.jpg|King Carlos Clemente! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 12.00.04 AM.png|This is how active we are at 12:00 Am! Spanish-Flag.jpg|The Spanish Flag! Ships.jpg|Assembly of The Spanish Armada! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 2.36.37 PM.png|The Paradox Militia! Lead by Colonel Ryan Blademonk! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 2.31.34 PM.png|The Spanish - Paradoxian Invasion of England! Sir Carlos Clemente has Victory! Davy Gunfish Glare.png|Prince Davy Gunfish! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 4.59.17 PM.png|The Paradox on an average day! Our activity! We get up to 70 people online! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 5.52.17 PM.png|Paradox 4th in command - Dandandragon! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 5.51.40 PM.png|Paradox Overlord Hippie! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 5.50.24 PM.png|Paradox Shah Robert Shipstealer! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 5.58.41 PM.png|Paradox Navy Colonel Solomon Singedmorrigan! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 6.09.20 PM.png|Paradox Militia Colonel Zion! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 6.43.21 PM.png|Paradox Admiral Maxamillion! battle it has ever fought. We have successfully united vast amounts of the Caribbean. It is lead by Overlord Hippie, and Grand lord Admiral Robert Mcroberts. It currently is for level 20 and up. We have 50 Soldiers in The Paradoxian State Army. Based on Performance, at the end of each week members of the Navy are paid, from a ranger of 500 - 2000 Gold. This is done by Commander Ned. The Navy outfit as most of you know is the Ranger outfit, same thing. ' '''Paradoxian Army Ranking System thumb|300px|right *'Overlord' *'Grand Lord Admiral' *'Arch - Duke' *'5 Star General' *'4 Star General' *'3 Star General' *'Royal Admiral' *'Royal General' *'Lord' *'Royal Commodore' *'2 Star General' *'Royal Colonel' *'Royal Count' *'Royal Captain' *'Royal Lieutenant' *'Royal Officer ' *'Royal Veteran' *'Sergeant ' *'Ranger' *'Private' *'Marine' Government Paradox State Government ' '''1.) Executive Branch ' · Govenor ' – Robert Mcroberts ' · 'Attorney General – Sir Carlos Clemente ' · 'Vice Minister – Jack Dreadvane ' · 'Headmaster – William Yellowbones ' · '''Arch – Bishop – (open) DO NOT EDIT! · Grand Field Marshall – Cadet ' '''2.) Legislative Branch ' · '''Speaker of the House – (open) DO NOT EDIT! · Arch – Duke – Davy Gunfish · Secretary of State – Dandandragon ' · '''Lord – Slappy ' · 'Senator – Cad Bane ' · 'Senator – Taylor ' · 'Senator – Captain Leon ' · '''Senator – Samuel Creststeel · Senator – Baron Munchousin ' · '''Senator – Carlos La Verde Sanita ' · '''Senator - Luuluu · Senator – Captain Josh · Senator – Rainbow Unicorn ' '''3.) Imperial Branch ' · 'Overlord – Hippie ' · 'Grand Lord Admiral – Jack Redsilver ' · 'Vice Lord Admiral – Robert Shipstealer ' · 'Secretary General – Maxamillion ' · 'Lord Commodore – Francis Bluehawk ' · '''Lord Colonel – Napoleon Bonaparte 'The Paradoxian State Alliance ' The Party Anthem! thumb|300px|right 'Countries ' *'Spain - Sir Carlos Clemente ' *'Russia - Benjamin Macmorgan' *'Japan - Davy Gunfish' *'Persia - Robert Shipstealer' *'Tuscany - Cadet' *'Two Sicilies-Dandandragon' *'Saxony - Jason Blademorgan ' *'Portugal - William Yellowbones ' *'Austria - Hannah Bluefeather ' *'Prussia - Francis Bluehawk ' *'Hesse-Kassel (Westphalia) - Billy Lockcutter' *'Papal States - Robert Mcroberts' *'Netherlands and Belgium - Edward Daggerhawk' *'The Bay Of Beauty - Zoomer' Guilds *'Spania - Treasurer' *'INFERNO - Ned Yellowbeard' *'La Casa Unida - Elizabeth ' *'El Looters - Good Fella ' *'Spartans Savvy Jr. - Spartan' *'Ensouled - Hawkeye' 'The Paradox Ranking System ' 1.) Officer - This is for all Royalty members of The Paradox. You must be related to Sir Carlos Clemente. You must be above level 40, and have been in the guild for at least 2 weeks, and you must be trusted greatly by all the Government Congress. '2.) Veteran - This is for all Paradox Navy, Army, and upper class. This is for people above level 20. This currently occupies about 60% of the guild. ' '3.) Member - This is for all Paradox lower class citizens and militia. This is level 10 - 20. These are new members that are not yet high in the ranks. ' Category:Guilds Category:Paradox Member